DZOZ-DTV
ZTV 33 is a UHF, free to air major television channel, owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network owned by ZOE-TV chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva. ZTV 33 broadcast in the greater Metro Manila area, and is on a ‘must carry basis’ on cable service providers. This station studios are located at 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg, F. Ortigas Jr. Ave., Ortigas Center, Pasig City. With transmitters at Brgy. San Roque, Antipolo City. History ZOE TV 33 is DZOZ-TV was launched on October 13, 2008 by switching on its 50-kilowatt transmitter and all new programs like Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred, The BOSS, the Conjuor, The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience, Chito Alcid Talk Show, ZTV NewsBreak, Gimme A Break, Hearts on Fire, ZTV RadyoviZion 33, Juan On Juan and Urban Nights were the only ZOE TV programs carried-over to the line-up ZTV 33, where the latter continued to be broadcast with ZOE TV's contract with the Winner TV Shopping expired in 2008. In November 2008, ZTV 33 was launches station programming which was entertaining mix of entertainment shows, drama series, news and public affairs programs, talk shows, foreign and pinoy movies and the very first animation programs for children. At the time, the target market was kids during the day, and baby boomers at morning and afternoon. ZTV 33 also opened its FM station Z 100.1 FM the same year. In New Year 2010, ZTV 33 launches the new departments like News and Public Affairs (headed by Tony Israel) and Entertainment TV (headed by Anthony Villamayor). By the same month, ZTV 33 is the country's most watched TV network had regained its foothold in Philippine UHF TV ratings is No. 1 according to the AGB-Nielsen Media Research booth some top notcher with UNTV and Net 25 in the TV network of ratings with programming that animated shows for kids and all station local programs including news and public affairs programs and entertainment shows. This catapulted ZTV 33 in the number one slot among 3 UHF rival networks. In 2010, ZTV 33 won the "Outstanding TV station" award at the 2010 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with all programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories. In August 2, 2010, ZTV is the No. 1 interactive TV station announced that plan to order a new transmitter, new cameras, new HD cameras, new studios, new OB vans and other broadcast equipment for its TV and radio broadcasting as well as the regional stations. The top rated shows of ZTV 33 were pirated by 3 rival networks. In October 2010: ZTV 33 relaunches as the Kamag-Anak Network with its slogan ”Ang Inyong Tahanan”. In November 8, 2010, ZTV was started having VJs include Jed Montero is hosting the music video show ZTV Music Videos. On December 27, 2010, ZTV 33 and ZOE Broadcasting Network was re-launched the flagship AM station DZOZ-AM as a ZTV 33-branded news radio station on January 3, 2011, Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz with the ZTV OB Van radio booth studios. In February 28, 2011, ZTV 33 shows was moving from DZOZ-TV to DZJV-TV was launches the new major is the new slogan "The Philippines Largest Interactive TV Network". DZOZ-TV channel 33 was changed with the kid friendly channel Light TV 33 mostly Christian shows, Smile of a Child shows, TBN shows, Jesus is Lord programs, news and public affairs programs and among others. The network was introducing ZTV celebrating 3rd Anniversary with the new station ID launching as the new slogan campain "Happy Kaarawan". The transmitter tower into a very high of 100-kilowatts and inaugurated its 1,000-foot "ZTV Tower of Power" located along Brgy. San Roque, Antipolo City, the tallest man-made structure in the country on May 16, 2011. In March 1, 2011, ZTV shifted to satellite broadcast, enabling the entire country to watch the same programs simultaneously. Slowly, the station inched its way to financial recovery. It regularly garnered around 100% of the market, it has launched nationwide domestic satellite programming. ZTV 33 regional shows was launched in July 2011, including the news programs ZTV Balita Ngayon Amianan on ZTV 21 Baguio, ZTV Balita Ngayon Cebuano on ZTV 25 Cebu and ZTV Balita Ngayon Davaoeno on ZTV 25 Davao. ZTV 33 acquired a new franchise to operate on August 22, 2011, it went on nationwide satellite broadcasting. ZTV was also the official broadcaster of the 2011 World Youth Day, which was the last visit of Pope Benedict XVI to the country. In September 2011, ZTV 33 launched ZTV Global, an international channel. The channel will be overseen by Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., a company owned by ZOE Broadcasting Network. based in the British Virgin Islands. In October 2011, ZTV 33 is the new acquisition, the network is being reinvented which envisions it with a strong News and Public Affairs shows, high quality entertainment ans as a tool in shaping and molding the country's ethical values and moral fibers. The modernization of ZTV 33 is to convert it to a highly competitive cutting edge TV station. It is costed at Php 1 billion and the new owners aims to challenge the dominance of UNTV 37, Light TV 33 and Net 25, ZTV 33 went from traditional TV programming to specialized programs such as direct response companies and religious sectors. In October 17, 2011, ZTV 33 become the No. 3 TV Network in the overall ratings with the top notchers of UHF competitors such as UNTV is No. 1, Light TV 33 is No. 2 and Net 25 is No. 4 with programming that combined local programs and all station-produced children's programs. Slogans * ZOE-TV 33: Live Love, Celebrate Life! (October 13, 2008-present) * ZTV 33: Ang Inyong Tahanan (October 13, 2008-present) * ZTV 33: Interactive TV Station (March 2009-present) * ZTV 33: The Philippines Largest TV Network (February 28, 2011-present) ZTV 33 Programs ZTV stations nationwide ZTV on Cable Television -With several cable affiliates nationwide. See also *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ZTV Global *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz *DZJV-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light TV 33 *DZJV 1458 *RadyoviZion TV *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Programs *ZTV 33 Program Schedule References External links * Official Site Category:Television stations in Metro Manila Category:Television channels and stations established in 2008